Peace in the Midst of the Storm
by synchromeshade
Summary: companion fic untuk Change the Past and Future — Tom Riddle sangat tahu kalau Harry Evans tidak menyukai saat badai datang. Kid!TMRHP. Kinda fluffy. OS.


_**Author's rant:**_ _tiba-tiba ingat dengan fanfiksi_ _ **Change the Past and Future**_ _dan pengen membuat kid!TMRHP dan taraaa jadilah cerita ini ;) Well, enjoy, fellas!_

.

 **Peace in the Midst of the Storm**

 _Harry Potter belongs to J.K. Rowling.  
No money is being made and no copyright  
or trademark infringement is intended._

 _[companion fanfiction of Change the Past and Future]  
friendship TMRHP_

... .. . .. ...

Awan berwarna abu-abu gelap menggantung di udara di pertengahan bulan Juli; tebal dan bergulung-gulung dalam jumlah besar. Kilat terbentuk di langit, bagai sebuah cahaya kamera berukuran besar. Beberapa detik berikutnya, petir menyambar; tampak begitu mengerikan bentuknya seolah tengah mencoba memecah awan di langit.

Berkali-kali, suara petir yang memekakkan telinga terdengar dengan sangat jelas. Suaranya mampu menggetarkan jendela; membuat kacanya bergetar hebat dan mengeluarkan suara mengerikan.

Hujan lebat turun tidak lama kemudian. Tetes hujan yang besar menghantam jendela. Angin kencang yang ikut menyertai hujan membawa beberapa tetes air masuk melalui celah ventilasi; membasahi lantai dan beberapa perabotan. Di luar sana, terdengar suara seorang wanita tengah meneriakkan perintah untuk mengunci jendela dan pintu rapat-rapat.

Langkah kaki setengah berlari terdengar samar-samar di antara petir yang menyambar. Langkah kaki itu baru berhenti tepat di depan sebuah pintu. Pemiliknya tidak berusaha mengetuk namun dengan cepat memutar kenop pintu. Cahaya redup dari lampu minyak yang dibawanya menjadi satu-satunya penerangan di sekitar.

"... Sudah waktunya untuk tidur. Dan aku sama sekali tidak menerima alasan apa pun jika aku masih mendapati lampu masih menyala, Tom."

Suara wanita itu—Mrs. Cole—terdengar begitu dingin. Seolah-olah tidak ada tempat bagi siapa pun untuk membantah perintah tersebut.

Tom Riddle hanya melirik dari sudut mata. Dianggapnya wanita itu hanya sebuah angin lalu. Dia bahkan tidak mengacuhkan tatapan tajam yang dilayangkan wanita itu dan kembali menekuni kegiatannya membaca buku terbuka di pangkuan.

Terdengar Mrs. Cole menarik napas dan mengembuskannya dengan keras. "Aku tidak bermain-main, Tom," katanya lagi. "Matikan lampu minyak itu dan tidur atau kau akan menghabiskan sisa malam di ruang hukuman. Kau tahu di sana tidak ada selimut, bukan?"

Tom mencoba mempertahankan ekspresinya. Dipandanginya wanita itu selama beberapa detik. Dia menutup buku.

"Tapi Evans tidak bisa tidur jika lampu dimatikan," katanya setengah jengkel. Dia mengerling ke arah tempat tidur di sampingnya. Sosok Harry Evans menutupi dirinya dengan selimut. Sesekali dia melihat tubuh anak laki-laki itu bergetar saat petir menyambar di luar sana. "Dan di luar sedang badai, Mrs. Cole."

Sepasang mata wanita itu sempat melebar sesaat. Mrs. Cole bergeming di tempat lalu menggeleng. "Dan sama seperti sebelumnya, itu tidak menjadi alasan," katanya tajam. "Matikan lampunya, Tom."

Kali ini dia tidak membantah. Terlebih setelah menyadari wanita itu mulai bergerak memasuki ruangan. Tom mengulurkan tangan, memutar sebuah kunci di bagian bawah lampu di atas meja. Lampu minyak itu meredup dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya padam. Dilihatnya Mrs. Cole menganggukkan kepala sebelum membalikkan tubuh dan menutup pintu dengan pelan; meninggalkan ruangan tanpa penerangan apa pun.

Dan tepat pada saat itu pula, kilat sekali lagi tercipta di langit; diikuti suara gemuruh petir yang memekakkan telinga. Tom mencoba mengabaikan suara pekik kaget dari tempat tidur di sampingnya.

Dia sangat tahu kalau Harry Evans tidak menyukai hari di mana badai menerpa. Anak laki-laki itu selalu akan menyembunyikan dirinya di bawah selimut sambil menutup telinga. Sesekali akan mengeluarkan pekik terkaget dan merintih pelan.

Dan di saat itu terjadi, Tom akan menyadari dirinya tidak bisa memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Dia akan terjaga bahkan sampai badai itu mereda keesokan paginya.

Tom Riddle tidak menyukai hal itu.

Dilangkahkannya kaki menuju tempat tidur Harry. Tangan pucatnya terjulur ke arah sosok itu. Tom menggenggam ujung selimut dan menyibaknya dengan sangat kasar. Lembaran kain itu diremasnya.

"TOM!" Harry berteriak. Sepasang mata hijau cemerlang itu melebar. "Apa yang kaulakukan!? Kembalikan selimutku!"

Tom mendengus. "Tidak sebelum kau berhenti bertingkah seperti anak berumur lima tahun, Evans," cemoohnya. "Kau ketakutan seperti anak perempuan jika badai datang. Tidakkah kau malu? Bahkan aku yakin Billy Stubbs jauh lebih beradi dibandingkan denganmu."

Dia melihat kilat kemarahan di mata hijau di hadapannya. Sudah menduga anak laki-laki itu akan membalas kata-katanya sebelum sekali lagi kilat berhasil menerangi ruangan. Evans mengernyit dan memejamkan mata sementara kedua tangan bergerak menutup telinga tatkala petir menyambar. Ruangan seakan ikut bergetar karenanya.

Melihat pemandangan di hadapannya, Tom hanya bisa menghela napas. Diremasnya selimut di tangannya dan menarik napas dua kali. Dengan enggan dia menggerakkan kakinya dan naik ke atas tempat tidur Evans.

Dia merebahkan tubuh di sana. Tangannya bergerak ke arah anak laki-laki di hadapannya; membuat sosok itu menatapnya dengan kening berkerut.

"Aku akan menemanimu malam ini," katanya. Dia mengubah posisi tidur menyamping. Tubuh membelakangi Evans. "Sekarang bisakah kau diam dan berhenti bersikap konyol lalu tidur?"

Tidak perlu waktu lama sebelum Tom merasakan gerakan pelan dari anak laki-laki itu atau bagaimana Evans menempelkan tubuhnya dengan sangat dekat sampai dia bisa merasakan jemari-jemari kecil itu meremas bagian belakang piyama tidurnya.

"Terima kasih, Tom," Evans bergumam pelan, semakin merapatkan tubuh.

Tom Riddle tidak menjawab atau memberikan respons apa pun. Dia hanya menatap ke arah jendela selama beberapa saat sebelum memejamkan mata.

Suara petir dan hujan deras di luar sana terdengar seperti lantunan musik pengantar tidur di telinganya.[]

 **THE END**

 _Terima kasih sudah menyempatkan diri membaca dan me-review ;) ;)_


End file.
